<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Olive Branch by Ohtheuttersinblog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920373">An Olive Branch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog'>Ohtheuttersinblog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chase is sad so he gets rawed, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, but that, idk if theres a tag for fucking the cum out of someone, whiting out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with very minimal plot.<br/>Anti makes Chase cry and it somehow ends well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anti/Chase Brody, Antisepticeye/Chase Brody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Olive Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet in his apartment, the soft droning of his tv giving Chase company as he sat on the floor against his couch, his legs splayed out to make room for his laptop and his Chinese food in between them as he typed away.</p><p>He perked up from his spot when he heard his front door open, his heart nearly jumping into his throat in surprise. He shut his laptop and tossed it onto his couch cushions before he was scrambling to grab the sweatpants he had tossed off a while ago and bounding over to his front door to open it up, being careful not to kick over his food as he did.</p><p>He wasn't expecting anyone, but maybe it was a neighbor or something.</p><p>Chase opened the door a crack, his brow furrowing as he noted that there was no one there.</p><p>Maybe it was just because the walls were thin? He'd mistaken things like this in the past, and he <em> was  </em>sleep-deprived and running on fumes.</p><p>A shitty sleep schedule, paired with a shitty apartment, wasn't a great combo for auditory awareness.</p><p>Chase locked his door again and dragged his hand down his face, relieved that he didn't have to face another human being, but baffled that his schedule was affecting him for the first time. </p><p>He turned on his heel, but the sigh he was going to let out got caught in his throat and was let out in a <em> reasonably </em> embarrassing sound.</p><p>Instead of a clear path in front of him, he was met with Antis face, with his wonted shit-eating grin spread across his face not even inches away from his own, </p><p>"You always fall for that, but it's always so funny every time."</p><p>Anti squinted a little before he booped Chase's nose, snapping him out of the minor shock he was in, and as soon as Chase felt he could move again, he shoved Anti away from him and clutched at his shirt. </p><p>"I can't deal with...<em> you  </em>right now, I'm so busy working so Fuck off please" </p><p>Anti had gotten considerably better at not wreaking havoc for no other reason than he could when he was bored, but Chase didn't feel like babysitting Anti again. Especially when he was in the middle of something important. </p><p>Chase could feel how flushed he was as he went back to his living room, settling himself back into his spot and turning up his tv to drown out what would no doubt be an onslaught of annoyance from Anti.</p><p>"How does eating Chinese on your floor and doing meaningless work count as being Busy?"</p><p>Anti was somehow laid across his couch now, stretched out like a luxuriating cat that <em> knew  </em>it was a little shit. </p><p>Chase stabbed at his fried rice with his fork, watching Anti in his peripherals to keep track of him even though he was attempting to ignore him. He let the small naggings of Anti get drowned out by the pleasantness of The Great British Bake Off and tried to get himself back into the rhythm of working on his project.</p><p>He flinched a little when he felt Anti rest his chin against his shoulder and nose into his neck, looking back at him and pursing his lips to make it clear that he wasn't up to deal with Antis fuckery.</p><p>"Why is your bare ass on the screen? I thought you took pictures for your class."</p><p>Chase shrugged Anti off before he stabbed at him with the back of his fork, enjoying it a little too much when he flinched back.</p><p>"It's for a portfolio on my website, I take pictures of things outside of my class."</p><p>He backspaced quite a bit, spacing out for a minute afterward before he very quickly turned to Anti in confusion when his brain caught up with what he said.</p><p>"How do you know that's me? My face isn't in the shot and we've barely fucked"</p><p>Anti slid down off of the couch and smirked up at Chase before tapping on his screen with a long, blackened nail. "Well I happen to know that <em> you  </em>have a beauty mark on your left thigh right-" Anti quickly reached around to grab at Chase's thigh and dug his claws into the sensitive flesh. "Here."</p><p>Chase couldn't help the snort that left his lips when he tensed up, and he tried to squirm away from Antis roaming, seeking hands, quite effectively knocking his food carton over.</p><p>"A-Anti! What the fuck dude?"</p><p>He stood up and kicked Anti's hands away before he was grabbing his tipped over carton, thoroughly disappointed by now.</p><p>"Oh come on, can you blame me?" </p><p>Anti was laughing like there was truly something hysterical in making Chase spill his lunch, but of course, Chase was having none of it as he -quite angrily- went to grab his broom.</p><p>"Fuck<em>  you  </em>dude, Of course I can blame you! Why don't you go annoy Jackie or some shit instead of consistently ruining my day?"</p><p>Chase batted at Anti with the broom and pursed his lips when he found that instead of being affected by his best efforts of shooing him away, he was giggling like a child on Christmas.</p><p>"He doesn't tick as much as you do when i bother him...And also he's busy with a match right now and I don't want me showing up being mistaken for support"</p><p>Chase tried to tune Anti out while he busied himself with cleaning up the spilled rice that was both on his hardwood floor and his keyboard, his cheeks getting rosier by the second while he tried to keep in the frustration.</p><p>"You're a fucking nuisance- you know that? you come in here and you just fucking-"</p><p>He quite harshly tossed his broom and dustpan aside before he picked up what was left of his carton of rice and his laptop, making it a point to move very...<em>  pointedly </em>. </p><p>Chase wasn't doing great with the whole frustration bit.</p><p>He set his things down on his side table and let out a huff, the pace of his anger like a runaway train at this point.</p><p>"You- You fucking come in here and you just- ruin my god damn day"</p><p>At some point, he heard Anti scoff, and for some reason that made it just that much harder for his anger to not become an absolute trainwreck.</p><p>"Are you that pissed over something so small?"</p><p>Chase now <em> snapped </em>, and he could feel it.</p><p>His face was fully flushed at this point, and he looked like he was on the verge of crying.</p><p>"<em> Yes,  </em> you fucking asshole! I know you may think you have the right to my annoyance because you're around us, and you have to leech off of us and Jack for whatever reason, but you could just be fucking chill for a  <em>  second  </em>and at least try to not shit on my mood!"</p><p>Chase was yelling at Anti wholeheartedly, which was a first for him, but maybe it was the sleep deprivation and annoyance fully kicking. </p><p>He was so flushed at the moment, and Anti seemed dumbstruck by his outburst but he didn't even care.</p><p>After he finished yelling there was a quell, and Chase could feel his bottom lip quiver in the absolute silence. </p><p>A couple of tears rolled down his face and he wiped them away as soon as he realized they were there, opening his mouth to say something before he just grabbed his things and stormed off to his bedroom, sniffling as he slammed his door and continually wiped his face.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Chase slept off his emotional outburst.</p><p>He only woke up when he felt something warm pressing into his cheek and he heard the sound of crinkling in his ear.</p><p>His eyes barely fluttered open, but when he saw Antis face at the edge of his bed he couldn't help but sit up in alarm.</p><p>"Don't get busy pissin' yourself, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry"</p><p>Chase stared down at Anti, who was currently holding a bag of fresh Chinese food and crouched at the side of his bed like a puppy waiting to be invited into bed. Chase rolled his eyes and looked over at his clock. </p><p>4:28</p><p>He knew it wouldn't be worth it to continue to be angry at Anti for the rest of the day...and that Chinese food looked like it was from a spot that he couldn't usually afford. </p><p>He sucked up what little rage he had left, let it out in a sigh, and patted the bed in front of him.</p><p>Anti climbed up onto the bed like the sheepish puppy he was before he was setting the Chinese food aside, reaching out for Chase's face immediately after.</p><p>Chase leaned away from him and grabbed his wrist. "What the fuck dude? I just-"</p><p>"You have drool on your face"</p><p>A beat past before Chase was going back to his original spot, quietly letting Anti wipe away at his face.</p><p>"Thank you..." Chase felt shivers run up his spine once again when Anti rested his hand on his thigh to lean in further.</p><p>"I was just bored today- A-And that's not an excuse! I'm just...I didn't mean to piss you off like that, is what I mean"</p><p>Chase shrugged, leaning into Anti's hand as he felt Anti was now cupping his cheek and veering off the path of just wiping his face. </p><p>He was also leaning in so close Chase could smell his breath, which was nice because it smelled familiar. Like wet pennies, Or like what shocking yourself on something felt like.</p><p>Metalic and familiar. </p><p>"You're fine...I'm just high strung right now dude, I've been getting fewer and fewer commissions and the muse for my upcoming projects just fucking dropped out for some internship, and I can't develop anything right now, which is basically the only thing i need- A-And the only thing that's working out for me is my instant camera and-"</p><p>Chase leaned into Antis's hand and sighed softly, kissing his thumb before he closed his eyes for a moment. </p><p>It was odd seeing Anti being so soft and...welcoming toward him, but it was nice.</p><p>He looked up at Anti and into his eyes for a minute before he looked back down at nothing in particular, enjoying a moment of silence with him.</p><p>And then he kind of blew a raspberry with his lips and-</p><p>"Can I kiss you now, please?"</p><p>Antis's only response was a nod, and that was nice because now somehow their lips were pressing together, and Anti was tangling his fingers into his hair, and bringing Chase halfway into his lap and deepening the kiss.</p><p>Chase opened his mouth for Anti when prompted, and let out a small groan when he was almost immediately pushed down onto the bed, the Chinese food at the foot of it long forgotten as Chase wrapped his arms around Antis's neck. </p><p>Anti reached his hand into Chase's shirt and grabbed his bare waist, pressing their hips together and grinding against Chase, the feeling of denim against the thin fabric of his sweatpants making Chase buck his hips up and part from the kiss, groaning softly as he tossed his head back.</p><p>"Do ye need a sec?"</p><p>Chase could hear the amusement in Antis's voice, and he hated that it made him blush.</p><p>"It's just been a while, don't flatter yourself"</p><p>Anti was leaning down now, and he was pulling Chase sweatpants down.</p><p>It could almost be embarrassing how quick Chase got hard from just a bit of kissing and some grinding, but it wasn't like he really cared.</p><p>"Yeah? I thought you said that you jerked off a lot before"</p><p>Anti wrapped his fingers around Chases cock and he couldn't help but try to fuck into his hand, only to be denied the pleasure he so wanted when his hips were pressed down into the bed, effectively keeping him in place.</p><p>"I mean...I have other shit to do besides jerk off all day, and this isn't nearly the same."</p><p>"mhm...mm- instead of humoring you I'm just going to suck your dick if that's alright"</p><p>Chase didn't have the chance the respond because Antis's mouth was just suddenly on his dick. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and bit onto his lip, doing everything in his power to not buck his hips into his mouth like a fucking...horny teenager.</p><p>"Fucking...warn me next time maybe?"</p><p>Anti rolled his eyes at him and made a vague noise to show he was even trying to listen before he was just taking Chase down into his throat, and Chase was writhing on his bed now, trying his damndest to make the movements of his hips minute even though he felt like he'd die if he didn't. </p><p>Anti moved his tongue along his dick and bobbed up and down, doing things with his ridiculously long tongue that made the pressure in his stomach threaten to burst (and probably kill him).</p><p>Chase vaguely recognized in the back of his mind that he was moaning so hard that his voice was cracking at the moment, and that must've been embarrassing in some sense but he couldn't give a damn.</p><p>"Anti, Anti- please, I'm going to cum- w-wait"</p><p>He sounded fucking <em> rough </em> at the moment, and when he even dared to look down at Anti he immediately regretted it.</p><p>They locked eyes, and Antis just bored into his own while he sucked his dick like he was trying to get to his soul. He dug his nails into Chase's thighs and spread his legs out before he was pulling off his dick to suck on one of his balls.</p><p>And well, okay.</p><p>Chase lurched forward and gripped onto his sheets, his face opening up like a flower blossoming for the first time as the pressure in his stomach finally snapped.</p><p>Anti snorted softly and wrapped his fingers around the base of Chase's dick, effectively ruining his orgasm and forcing a guttural moan from his lips as he fucked into Antis's hand, trying to defy the hold he had on his dick so he could cum.</p><p>"Anti- fuck you- I-I can't-"</p><p>Chase let out a pathetic, soft sound when Anti kept his fingers in place, arching his back out while he rode out his ruined orgasm, And Anti was giggling with his face pressed into Chase's thigh.</p><p>"Don't you want me to fuck you before you cum so hard ye pass out?"</p><p>Chase rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bed, panting softly as he stared up at his ceiling, waiting for some of his sensitivity to subside before he looked back down at Anti.</p><p>"My shit is in the drawer, but you knew that right?"</p><p>Anti leaned back to rummage around Chases Drawer, smacking Chases thigh for good measure just because he Could.</p><p>"It's fun to see ye squirm and struggle though" He shrugged that off like it was just some nonchalant thing and Chase blushed a bit more than he expected at that, pulling his legs away from Anti. </p><p>He tore open a condom and rolled it onto himself before he was lubing himself up and squirting lube onto Chases asshole, which was fucking cold, but it was expected.</p><p>Anti grabbed Chase by his hips and yanked him forward before he was reaching between his legs and slipping his finger inside of him unceremoniously and moving it around like he was looking for some change in a <em> very </em> small purse.</p><p>Chase snickered at his dumbass thought before he just straight up busted out laughing, which wasn't the best to be doing when someone's finger was inside of you.</p><p>"Are you...good?"</p><p>Chase's laughter melted into moans about halfway through his giggle fit when Anti found his prostate, but he tried to keep his composure. "Y-Yeah I just thought o-of something fucking f-funny"</p><p>He arched his back out a little while Anti kept fingering at his prostate, pressing down into it whenever he felt it was fitting.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Indulge me" </p><p>Anti was fully focused on fingering chase, seeing as he was putting another finger in him and just halfheartedly responding.</p><p>"So ye fucking know-" Chase took a moment to have a fit of giggles and small moans, thinking twice about what he was going to say but still not backing down from the stupidity. "C-Coinpurses?"</p><p>Anti stopped what he was doing, and very slowly moved his eyes up to meet Chases.</p><p>They sat in silence for about a minute before he snorted and nosed into Chase's thigh, taking a nibble of it before he kissed the now marred skin. </p><p>"I'm going to keep fingering you now and ignore that if that's alright"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>And that he did, he fingered Chase until he came dry again before he was even fully undressing them both. </p><p>He pressed the head of his dick inside of him and slowly bottomed out, holding Chase by his hip and thigh while he waited for him to adjust, making sure to tease him the entire way along.</p><p>"Do you think maybe this time you can fuck me a little harder before you shame me to death for cumming fucking <em> twice </em>?"</p><p>He could see Anti straining himself, the flexing of his stomach and the way he was digging his nails into his flesh giving away the fact that he was trying much too hard to not just fuck into Chase wholeheartedly.</p><p>Anti hummed in response and nosed into the side of Chase's knee, taking quiet breaths that didn't do much for him while his hips twitched every so often.</p><p>"You can move now if you'd like, I'm alright"</p><p>Anti let out an exasperated sigh and immediately folded Chase's thigh toward his stomach as far as it would go before he was pulling his hips back as far as they would go without his dick slipping out of Chase and he started a truly brutal pace.</p><p>They were long, steady strokes of his hips that filled the room only with the sound of their skin slapping together and the sound of their pleasure.</p><p>Chase gasped a little when Anti near immediately found his prostate, reaching for the hand that was beside his head before he was very tenderly interlacing their fingers and attempting to match Antis hips with his own with every deep, punishing thrust, failing miserably as he instead got pounded into his mattress.</p><p>"Oh shite- You okay?"</p><p>Chase let out a deep, guttural sound when Anti slowed down, he could feel the pleasure that was winding up dying down, so he took it upon himself to move Antis hand that was interlaced with his own to his cheek, which was equally as heartwarming as it was realization inducing.</p><p>Chase groaned softly and tried to press his ass flush to Antis's hips. "Y-Yeah it's just a lot." He closed his eyes and tried to truly feel the pleasure Anti was giving him, hiding his face in the palm of Antis's hand to get away from the intimacy of being so close, open, and exposed. </p><p>He felt a rush as Anti grabbed his face and pressed the heel of his palm into his neck, afraid that he was going to come untouched as Antis's eyes bored into his own exactly the way they did. </p><p>Their gaze went unbroken while Chase writhed beneath Anti, moaning and whining while Anti kept fucking him so hard he could hear his bedframe squeaking.</p><p>"I like looking at you while I fuck you." Chase could feel himself tearing up from how much eye contact he was making, and it was intense for him to have to fully face Anti and be so painfully intimate, even when it meant he was getting closer to cumming by the second.</p><p>Anti sounded like something straight out of a porno sometimes, but most every time they'd had sex, it pushed Chase just that much closer to the edge. </p><p>"I like watching you get so red when i tell you how tight you are even though my dick is in your arse, and I like watching you moan and cry like yer dying when you're close" Chase closed his eyes and tried to toss his head back to escape the unbroken gaze they had going on, and what could only be described as compliments to him, tears slipping down his cheeks as the satisfying orgasm he wanted winding up like a cheap toy ready to break into pieces.</p><p>"Open yer eyes when you cum, or I stop"</p><p>Chase finally felt the orgasm he'd barely fallen short of before grip him by the bones and just rip itself out of him, and he was gasping like he was getting drowned, his eyes snapping open and meeting Antis while he moaned so hard his voice stopped working. </p><p>He came so much he painted the bottom of Antis's wrist, and even after that there was just a steady dribble of pre and cum that managed to ruin his sheets.</p><p>He kept that same dreaded eye contact as he'd die without it, his eyes blurry from the tears and his thighs trembling as a result.</p><p>"F-Fuck- Fuck me- A-Anti~ Anti please- I-I..."</p><p>"There we go...shush...it's alright"</p><p>Anti just barely slowed down to fuck the rest of chases orgasm out of him, speaking to Chase like he was a pet that had just finished up a job well done.</p><p>When he was satisfied with how satisfied Chase was, He wrapped his hand around Chase's throat and repositioned his grip on his thigh before he started up his original pace, biting into Chase's shoulder as some sort of hold </p><p>And somewhere, in the back of his mind, Chase wished he could think properly at the moment so he could comment about how it was unfair that Anti was just manhandling him and grabbing him like a doll, and thoroughly fucking his brain and his body silly.</p><p>Or about how his voice was going to be raw in the morning, and how he'd have to tighten the screws on his bedframe when he could walk properly, and about how he'd have a huge bruise on his neck when he woke up for <em> sure. </em> </p><p>But he was so pliable he felt like Anti could stab him and he wouldn't give a shit.</p><p>Anti kept up his same pace and not too long after Chase felt he muted feeling of cum filling up a condom inside of him, and he felt like he had some higher power to thank for such mercy.</p><p>But that thanks were short-lived, seeing as Chase immediately passed out asleep as soon as anti let go of him and pulled out.</p><p>*</p><p>Chase was pleasantly surprised when he found that when he was awake he was pressed against a warm, human-shaped body.</p><p>He made a vaguely coherent sound and looked up at Anti, who was currently eating Chinese food and just looking down on him.</p><p>"Have you been watching me sleep this entire time?"</p><p>"....yeah?"</p><p>Chase took a beat, before he grabbed the new carton from Antis's hands, finished it off, and went to take a piss. </p><p>He washed his hands before he got right back into his spot and snuggled up to Antis's chest to fall right back asleep.</p><p>"Just don't take any pictures and we'll be good"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you'd like, and follow my Tumblr to leave an ask! I'm Ohtheuttersinblog</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>